whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Geraldine Cravitz
Geraldine "Geri" Cravitz is a Questing Dreamspeaker in Hawaii. Overview Before her Awakening, Geri taught Cultural Psychology at the University of Maryland. She came to Hawaii many years ago, having been "called" there by the spirits that came to her in a dream. The spirits called her their link to the outside, asking her to pass their stories to others like her. In her late 40s, Geri lives in a small bungalow on the beach near Ma'alaea Bay on Maui. She makes regular treks up into Haleakala National Park to commune with the spirits there. She and Estella Smith have developed an uneasy friendship as a result of their meetings there. Geri can see Estella's true nature in her aura, but Estella remains completely unaware of Geri's special abilities. She does know, though, that they have one important thing in common: a desire to protect and preserve Gaia. Also unknown to Estella, Geri has had a hand in many of the accomplishments Estella claims for herself, including the closing of the Dole pineapple operation. A bit of a crotchety old cuss, Geri makes few friends. Her cynical nature has chased away more potential friends than most people will acquire in a lifetime. Leading a rather solitary life, she only goes out on the town once a month to O'ahu to visit Fairytales, a bar owned by a fascinating woman named Nahome. Geri finds the tales she tells inspirational. Although she needs little to survive, Geri supplements her income by telling the fortunes of the few special clients who can put up with her abrasive manners. They arrange appointments with her, and the night before, Geri speaks with her spirit allies to discover what she can say about her client's situation. On rare occasions, she has saved a client's life or fortune. Image Geri's round, squat body doesn't look very good in anything she wears, but she prefers khaki shorts and safari shirts when she's out in the woods, and colorful muumuus when she is at home. She dresses up on her monthly ventures to Fairytales, pulling on a pair of dress pants and a plain blue or green silk tunic. She keeps her hair short, albeit uncombed most of the time. It curls in uneven locks around her double chins. Her mouth puckers like a whirlpool drawing the rest of her face towards it. Her cheeks are rounded and defined, despite the overall pudginess of her features. Her eyes peer out, two small, dark dots lost in a sea of pink flesh. Personal Geri really doesn't have time for pleasantries. She tells it like it is, and if it hurts someone else's feelings, well then they are too sensitive. When she's ready to go, she goes. When she's ready to eat, she eats. She thinks that's the way everyone should be, and she's rarely offended by other people's directness. She admires those who work to save Gaia in any way, shape, or form. Nothing ever surprises her. She knows about all the other progeny in the world, gaining most of her knowledge from the spirits to whom she speaks on a regular basis. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 91-92. Category:Dreamspeakers Category:Mage: The Ascension character